


Domestic Life With The Reservoir Dogs

by spivetwrites



Series: Reservoir Dogs [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spivetwrites/pseuds/spivetwrites
Summary: The Reservoir Dogs all stay together at Nice Guy Eddie's house, in Cabot's attempt to make them bond. As well Silver and Orange's first interactions and the beginning of quite a cute friendship
Relationships: Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/Original Character(s), Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reservoir Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Daria (@orangegoist) if you are not Daria get the hell out of here /hj

“Mushroom or minestrone?”

“What?” Silver said confused, looking up from the can of corn she was scrutinizing.

“Soup, silly,” Orange laughed, “For dinner, later.”

They stood in the canned goods aisle of a grocery store. They had been sent out grocery shopping as the team of criminals were all currently staying at Eddie's house. Some sort of “bonding” exercise “So you could become more in tune with each other.”, as Cabot put it. Silver knew the only reason He had done this was because of the “How To Manage A Dysfunctional Team” book White had given him as a joke, he must have taken it seriously.

“Oh, minestrone.” Silver said, putting her can of corn back on the shelf.

“Oki doki,” Orange nodded and put six cans of minestrone soup in the shopping cart.

“So, you don't talk much do you?” He said as he pushed the cart along.

“I talk when necessary.” Silver said, walking along beside him.

“Is it necessary to talk now? To me, I mean.” Orange asked.

Silver tilted her head, “I'll have to think about it.”

“Should we get mashed potatoes?”

She nodded, and he put six cans in their cart.

“Have you ever even laughed?” He asked her.

“I laugh when necessary.”

Orange laughed at that, as they walked to the bread aisle.

“Hey, how much cash we got?” He asked.

“We're using Eddie's credit card. Go nuts.”

Orange laughed again and put three loaves of bread in the shopping cart.

“You know, you're funny when you want to be.”

“I try my best.” She said putting two jars of peanut butter in the cart.

“So, tell me more about yourself.” He said.

“You know we're not supposed to do that.” She said reaching for the strawberry jelly.

“Then how are we meant to bond?” Orange said, visibly confused.

“Beats me.” She shrugged.

They walked to the Deli section.

“Two roast chickens, please.” Silver said to the man behind the counter.

“I'll tell you my first name if you tell me yours.” Orange said suddenly turning to her.

She thought for a moment

“Deal.”

“Freddy.” He smiled.

“Daria.”

“A pleasure to meet you Ms Daria.” He said exaggeratedly, bowing.

He took her hand a gave it a little kiss. She laughed.

He looked up at her and grinned, “Made you laugh.”

She laughed again, “The pleasure is all mine, Freddy.”

“Look at you, talking and laughing when it isn't necessary.” He said as he straightened his back, grinning mischievously at her.

“Shut up.”

He laughed again.

“Why don't we just rob the place?”

“No unnecessary crime. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves.” Silver explained, as she unloaded their items onto the cashier counter.

“Oh...right.” He said sheepishly.

The cashier looked at them funny.

“Don't feel bad, I'm aware this is your first job.”

“Oh.” He said, “Who told ya?”

“White.”

“Oh,” He whispered under his breath, “That motherfucker.”

“Hey, he's only trying to look out for you.” She scolded, handing Eddie's credit card to the cashier.

“I know, I know,” He sighed, “But like, I don't wanna be Mr New Guy.”

“I wanna be Mr Cool Guy.”

Silver laughed.

“Laughing twice in a day? Ms Daria, I dare say you're becoming sociable.”

“Shut up, dork.” She said.

He laughed.

She attempted to pick up the grocery bags and stumbled a little from the weight.

“Oh, let me get some of those!” He said taking two of the bags from her.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“Another smile? I see my friendship and charming personality are working.”

“Don't flatter yourself.” She said, trying to hide her smile as she walked out the grocery exit.

“See? You're a cool guy. You're a cool guy.” He whispered to himself as he followed her out the door.


	2. Pink Get's Scolded (And Everyone Laughs)

A knock sounded on the door of Nice Guy Eddie's apartment.

Red stood up and grabbed her gun, before looking through the peephole of the door.

“It's them.” She said, before unlocking it and letting Orange and Silver in.

“What took you so long?” Pink asked, clearly annoyed.

“Checkout line.” Silver glared at him.

“Hey, let me help you with that,” Red said, holding out her hand to Silver who was struggling with a few of the grocery bags.

Silver stopped and stared at her, before awkwardly handing her two of the grocery bags.

“Thanks...” She said, not used to receiving help.

“Hey, it's no problem!” Red smiled widely at her, as she carried the bags over to the kitchen.

Orange grinned to himself, as he made his way to the kitchen as well. He loved seeing his best friend since forever, and his crush since like, 3 days ago, getting along so well.

He grinned even more when he saw Red chatting away to Silver, and the smile on Her face as she listened to Red talk while they were unloading and shelving the groceries.

“Hey, what's taking y'all so damn long? I starving over here, Jesus Christ!” Pink yelled from the living room.

They heard a small slapping sound before Pink yelled, “OW what'd you do that for?”

They giggled.

“Be. Polite.” Green said, rolling her eyes at him.

“Ok.. honey, I'm sorry.” Pink said dejectedly.

“Now try again.” Green said.

Pink sighed, “Excuse me, Ms Silver, Ms Red, Mr Orange, would you be so kind enough as to let me know when when dinner will be served?”

“No.” Red replied.

Everyone burst out laughing. Brown especially.

“Fuck y'all!” Pink yelled.


	3. Solid Advice

“So, chicken on the plate, dinner rolls in the oven, am I missing anything?” Red asked.

“Soup in the saucepan.” Orange said.

“Oh right!”

Silver handed the soup cans to Red.

“Thanks dude!” Red said.

“You are welcome.” Silver said awkwardly, still not used to being helped or thanked.

Red opened the can and poured it into the saucepan before asking Silver, “So do you like Green Day?”

“...Green Day?”

Orange took this as his cue to leave and let the two chat and get to know each other.

He left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

Green had her feet stretched out onto Pink's lap, Pink was playing poker (and losing) against Ginger and Blonde.

Eddie, Marisa, Brown, and Blue were watching TV and Grey was asleep on the couch.

Orange made his way to White and Allie, who were sitting by the window and enjoying the sunset.

Allie was nestled in White's lap as he gently stroked her hair.

“Hey uhm... Could I talk to you guys?” Orange asked them.

Allie lifted her head from where it was rested on White's shoulder.

“Sure dude!” She said.

Orange looked to White, “Well... I was wondering...how did you guys... happen?”

White laughed, “You mean me and Allie?”

“Erm, yeah.”

“Well, We met when I quite literally walked into her.”

“Yeah, I was leaving daddy's office and he walked right into me. Smacked my face on his shoulder and my nose bled.” Allie said.

Orange winced. White laughed.

“Long story short, we became extremely good friends and a month later, despite Joe's objections I asked her out.” He said.

“Did she say yes?” Orange asked excitedly.

“What do you think?” Allie said rolling her eyes, and giving White a kiss.

He laughed.

“Sorry..” Orange said, sheepishly.

“I mean, seriously kid,” White grinned, “It was kinda obvious she said yes.”

“Ok but... how did you get the balls to ask her out?” Orange asked.

“Why? Is there someone you're planning on asking?”

“Er- I,uhm...” Orange mumbled staring at the ground and blushing.

“It's Silver isn't it?” Allie excitedly.

“What?! Uhm, how did you know?”

“We see the way you look at her.” Allie said.

“And we see the way she looks at you.” White added.

“Oh?” Orange said, snapping his head up.

“I'll tell you a secret kid,” White winked at him, “It only takes ten seconds of courage to ask someone out.”


	4. Red The Wingman

“Hey uhm, Sa- Red, could you come here for a sec? I need to talk to you.” Orange said poking his head through the kitchen door.

“Sure,” She replied. Turning to Silver she said, “I'll be back in a minute.”

“So, you're finally gonna do it, huh?” Red said with a smile.

“Do what?”

“Tell Silver you like her.”

“How the fuck did you know I like her?”

“Dude, I mean, it's pretty obvious.”

“Shit.”

“She likes you too.”

“Wait what.”

“Yep.”

“How'd you know?”

“She told me.”

“Wait, what?”

“What do you think we've been talking about?”

“I don't know, Green Day?”

“Look dude, whatever you better tell her.”

“I don't know how.”

“Fine then I will.”

“No, wait!” Orange said, panicked, as Red sprinted into the kitchen.


	5. Confession

“Fre- Orange has something to tell you.” Red said running into the kitchen.

Silver turned around, “Ok.” She said.

Red shoved Orange (who was hiding outside the doorframe) into the kitchen before proceeding to slam the door and lock it.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Silver asked

“I uhm- I, well, you are... very good-”

“Er, thank you?”

“Great! I meant,, uhm. Great. And you're very pretty... and badass and , uhm... well, what I'm trying to say is- uhm, I really... I like you. A lot.”

Orange shut his eyes tightly, expecting the worst. But instead of a slap or a kick or a punch, he felt something soft and warm touch his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Silver pressing her lips to his right cheek and for a moment he was shocked then he ever s softly leaned into her kiss.

Silver smiled, as Orange took her chin in his hand, and slowly tilted her face to look upwards at him, before gently placing her lips against his.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them causing them both to jolt.

Then Red yelled, “Oi! Are you done in there yet? We're starving!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the lil flashback Silver has when she smokes outside the warehouse!


End file.
